Astral Drop With a HUUUGE difference
by SkarS
Summary: when will and irma discver other astral drops versions...they have some fun... pairings: light/Irma, L/WIll...others to come from twilight


Ok this is a crossover between Guardian Will and Guardian Irma from WITCH (prolly later on including other characters from WITCH) and Deathnote….maybe…maybe al put in some twilight…maybe….hehehe I gonna have fun :)

"Damn…L is so hot!" Will thought to herself, Irma barely looking at her, she was engrossed in DeathNote on the TV screen. Will squirmed uncomfortably, she remembered reading all those fanfics about L and Light…she wanted so badly to see that before her very eyes…that would make her world so much better.

She knew Irma thought the same…o gosh if they could only make L and Light real…the things they would do to them, she wouldn't feel any guilt against being with Matt…at least she thought so…I mean…they're only cartoon characters right?

And she swept through her mind, thinking about how Matt had fucked her, his cock and his fingers and his tongue, made her shiver, and in no time she was wet and staring at L and Light's face on the screen. _O fuck!...so damned horny…wonder if Irma is up to this?_

"Irma…?" Will asked cautiously. Irma raised her eyebrows and looked at Will.

"What is it?"

Will smiled a little and pointed to the screen.

"You've had sex before right?" Will asked tentatively.

"Will? Where is this going?" Irma asked, her eyes darting between Will's sheepish face and the TV.

"Have you?"

"Yes I have…why Will? What you have in mind?" Irma asked caustiously. Her attention still not decided between the TV and Will's weird behavior.

"D'you wanna try something? It involves magic…" Will said smirking a little.

"Wait!!hold up! You mean to tell me you're the all responsible leader always telling me not to mess up when I do and now you wanna break the rules too? What you have in mind?"

"Well…we can make astral drops right?" Will asked molding over the plan in her mind more carefully.

"Yea…why?"

"if we can do it for ourselves, can we make other people too?" Will asked. Irma immediately became excited…

"Let's try!! I mean who do you have in mind?" she gushed out. Her attention finally fully away from the TV.

"L…and Light…" Will replied, Irma's eyes lighting up.

Will let the Heart of Kandrakar appear from the middle of her hand, she sealed of her doors and closed the window curtains before she transformed flashing bright pink and blue for Irma. They stood in their Guardian forms, Will noticing Irma's nipples were standing out through the turquoise blouse.

"you're thinking the same thing aren't you?" Will asked her. Irma only blushed and folded her arms over her chest. "ready to do this?"

Irma nodded and they both lifted their hands in the air and thought hard on L and Light. They felt the heat of the light bouncing off their skin and opened their eyes when they knew it was over. They knew what they were looking at but couldn't help but gasp at Light standing with his hands in his pocket and L sitting low on the floor with his hands on his knees like he does. They looked around studying the room.

"Where are we?" Light asked, he took no notice of L, and then spotted Irma. His eyes were smiling and Irma stood in awe and shock, Will could feel it for her as her underwear got wetter.

L didn't look at Light either and peered the other way to where Will stood, and L stood up precariously and walked over to her. He cocked his head to the side with his thumb in his mouth studying her before he moved it and asked her:

"Where is here?"

Will quickly explained what they were and how they got into her living room and stood for their reaction. All they did was listen intently, while Light furrowed his brow, L bit his thumb, Will and Irma knowing that this was how they thought.

"I wanna fuck you." Irma said blandly to Light. A small smile gave way to Light's face, and then he complied walking up to her and embracing her. "really? That's all I had to say? She said incredulously

"And seeing that you both wear matching outfits, I think I am to believe you would want the same thing? Not so Will?" L said taking a seat on Will's sofa. Will nodded shyly, keeping Matt from her mind.

A low moan escaped from the corner where Light had gone to Irma. Will raised her eyebrows as she saw Light fondling Irma's breats. Will watched as Light buried his tongue in Irma's mouth, Irma's hands behind Light's head and on his lower back. He lifted her up and then pressed her to the sofa next to L. L looked at Will, her heart fluttered. _ Is Light challenging L to a battle…is this really all they do? _ Will chuckled.

L took her hand and maneuvered her to sit on his lap. Will shuddered in delight when she felt his awkward hands slip beneath her mini skirt and against her stockings.

"You're wet already Will? Tell me what do you want?" L asked her lightly in her ears. They were hardly aware of the romping next to them.

"I want to see what they're doing…" Will said and watched over L's shoulder at Light on Irma. She studied how Irma's leg was over Light's shoulder and her stocking were pulled off, her pussy in full view of Will and L, and they watched, intertwined in each other's arms, enraptured by Light and Irma's movement. Will could tell from Irma's bucking hips, and very audible moans that she was enjoying this, and she allowed Light to probe her with three of his fingers. Light used is free hand to then shift her turquoise blouse and expose her breasts. He removed his hand from her pussy and sucked off one of his fingers before taking the 2 others and wetting Irma's nipples.

"Fuck!" Irma called out, then Light balanced her 2 legs over each of his shoulders and delved into her, Will seeing how his tongue probed her and how he sucked her wetness almost dry, before her took his tongue and probed her clit, making her yelp a little, and then proceeding to sticking three of his fingers back into her and curling them into her G-spot…

To be continued

Tell me if to write more!!...( am going to anyway) *Grin*

I like this story…and stay tuned for action still to come between Will and L and who will walk in to see them? What will they do? :) should have fun with this right?

Suggestions all contributed by


End file.
